Testing a computer numerically controlled (CNC) machine, which is also referred to as a machine tool in this specification, often involves measuring the CNC machine's performance factors: for example, determining the maximum amount of force and torque a material mover controlled by the CNC machine can apply over a short time period; measuring the total amount of material the material remover can remove in a single pass; calculating the maximum speed at which a processing circuitry of the CNC machine can process programming instructions to guide the material remover's movements.
Timing a CNC machine's movements is often a prerequisite for measuring these factors.